One Half Of A Broken Heart
by StarBeloved
Summary: Kit's brother, Jack Kelly, left her when she was six years old. She finally finds him again. See AetherlightGirl for continuation!
1. Prologue

**Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoy! If you have any suggestions on what I should do differently, please leave a review. I'm open to ideas. Thanks!**

* * *

_Prologue_

I stood in front of the window. Peering out, I saw several policemen patrolling outside.

"Jack!" I called, turning away from the window. My brother emerged from his small, dirty room with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Jack?" I repeated. He glanced in my direction but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Jack? What's in the bag?"

"Clothes," he said.

"Why?"

"I can't stay here."

"Okay. Hold on, lemme get my stuff." I turned to walk into my room, but Jack grabbed my arm.

"No," he said. I looked at him, confusion giving way to fear.

"Why?" He glanced at the floor.

"You hafta stay here." I wrenched my arm out of his grasp.

"What? Are you crazy?! The police'll take me to the refuge if they find me! I hafta go with you!" Jack backed off towards the door.

"No, you hafta stay here."He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. The door swung open with a loud creak.

"Jack! Don't leave me here!" He chanced one last glance back at me.

"I'm sorry, sis!" Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Nine years later: November 24, 1901, NYC_

I paused by the door of the house, listening to the pleasant voices that drifted outside. I managed a small smile as the family inside laughed at something one of them had said. I kept walking down streets, tugging my flimsy coat tighter around me. Unwanted memories drifted into my head. I tried to shake them out but failed.

How could he leave me?

We had never been well-to-do, but the family made a decent living. I had worked as a waitress at Mr. Jacobi's deli sometimes, when the family needed a little extra money. Jack would shine shoes and Mom and Dad worked in a factory. We had a small, dingy apartment. It was smelly, ugly and rickety, but it was home. We loved it. Then Mom and Dad caught the cold.

It was a small thing at first, and we all agreed it was nothing to worry about. But then Mom and Dad started going out into the cold weather more, and it developed into something worse. We didn't have the money for a doctor, so we had watched Mom and Dad slowly faded away.

Only a month after they died had Jack left me. The pain of it still seared my heart, even though it had been nine years since then. I reached down and scratched behind my dog's ears.

"It's okay, Jack. We'll be fine. We have to be." I had named my dog after my brother. The pain still lanced through heart, even though it had been nine years. I clenched my fist, anger replacing the pain I had just been feeling. I gritted my teeth together. Suddenly, there came a strange noise from the dumpster…


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

I froze. The noise continued. Jack growled. "Shh," I hushed him.

There were some muffled noises from the trash can.

"Where is it? I have to find it," the voice said.

I reached down into the can. My hand connected with something. I grabbed it and pulled it up. I had a grip on someone's hair! I jerked upwards until the rest of the boy appeared.

"Hey!" I sized the boy up. He looked to be about ten years old. He frowned at me.

"Hey!" He repeated. "I'm busy, can't you see?" I couldn't resist a smile.

"Sorry, kid." I heaved him out of the trash can.

"Where's your family?" I asked. The word stung. I shook it off.

The boy shrugged.

"At home."

"You came out here by yaself?"

"No."

I was frustrated.

"Well den who came out with you?"

"No one."

"KID!"

His eyes adopted a look of fear.

"I'm sorry for lying, miss. I just... my family's poor. I'm ashamed of it. Can you please buy a pape? Mom is trying to take care of Daddy, but he's awful sick."

I almost fell for it. Aw, even if he is lying, what harm can it do to buy a paper? I was about to give him the money when I heard a voice.

"Les? Les, where are you?" A boy rounded the corner. He had dark brown hair. He looked neat, not tousled and dirty like most of the other kids around here.

"Les!" He rushed up to the boy (who I assumed was Les) and grabbed his arm.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

I glanced at Les. "Is this your brudda?" I asked.

"Yes," the boy answered for Les. "Was he causing you any trouble?"

I shook my head. "Nah."

"That's good," the boy said without smiling. I could tell he was suspicious of me. Who could blame him? I was just another stranger on the street. I could be a murderer for all he knew!

"Nice seeing you," the boy said. Les barely had time to say "bye!" before his brother dragged him off.

"I didn't have time ta ask 'em 'bout Jack," I mumbled to myself. "Oh well. They've probably nevah even heard of him." I slumped dejectedly back into the shadows of the alleyway.

It wasn't long before I heard voices again. I saw two boys walking past. They were both blonde. One had a cigar sticking out of his mouth. The other one had a pitiful crutch. Ask them about Jack!

I stepped out of the shadows. "Hi," I said. "Do you know who Jack Kelly is?"

"Sorry, no," said the one with the cigar. The one with the crutch opened his mouth, but Cigar Boy grabbed him and dragged him off. I sighed and walked back into the alley. I sat down across from the trash can. Jack (the dog) nuzzled my arm, as if trying to get me to cheer up.

"Sorry, Jack," I said. "I don't feel like playing today." Jack crawled onto my lap. I surveyed my surroundings, my gaze landing on the trash can.

"Well, Jack," I said, trying to sound cheerful. "Guess what's on the menu today."

* * *

Race walked along the streets of New York, humming softly to himself. Crutchie turned to look at him.

"Why did ya tell dat girl back there we didn't know who Jack was?" Race rolled his eyes. Poor, naive Crutchie.

"Because, Crutchie, if I'd told her where Jack was, she would find him. And what if she was a murderer? Or..." Race paused for dramatic effect. "Pulitzer's spy?"

Crutchie rolled his eyes. "Race, the strike's been over for two years."

Race was indignant. He snatched his cigar out of his mouth, searching frantically for some defense for himself.

"Well, maybe Pulitzer don't know that. Maybe he's... stuck in the past. Anyway, I just didn't trust her, is all. She probably heard about the strike and wanted to make her own strike for somethin' like her dog gettin' fleas." Crutchie made no comment. When this happened, Race liked to think it was because they knew he had won.

"Ha! See, Crutchie, it's no use challenging The Race." He stuck his cigar back in his mouth.

"I still think maybe we shoulda told Jack," Crutchie mumbled.

"Of course ya do, Crutchie."

They soon arrived at the boarding house.

"Hey, bummahs, where you been?" Jack pulled off his cap and set it on the ground next to his bed.

"Nowheres," Race responded.

"Hey Jack, some girl was asking 'bout you," Crutchie said.

"Whaddja tell her?"

"Race told her he didn't know who ya were."

Jack climbed into his bed. "Good job, Race."

"But what if it was somethin' important?"

"No one evah has to tell me somethin' important, Crutchie."

"But, Jack..."

"You heard the man," Race interrupted gleefully. "Better get ya sleep, Crutchie ol' boy. Got a lot to do in the mornin'."

* * *

Les sat up when everyone was asleep.

"Where is it?" His mind whirred. Where could it have gone? He scanned the boarding house. No, he didn't leave it in the building. He knew it was somewhere outside. He had considered asking someone to help him, but no one was supposed to know he had it. He had also considered going outside every night to look for it, but it was too scary out there without someone else.

"Where is it?" He tried to mentally retrace his steps, tried to remember every time he had set it down. He couldn't remember much of what he did. Why did he even take it outside, anyway? Was it because he had wanted to get a closer look at it without anyone else around to worry about? Yes, that was it!

He remembered he had taken it into the alley. But he had gotten so worked up about losing it that he couldn't remember setting it down.

Where could it be?


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

I woke up and blearily wiped sleep from my eyes. Glancing around, it took a moment for me to remember where I was. _That's right_, I thought. _Manhattan_.

I sniffed and wiped away at the sudden wetness on my face. Why was I crying?

I already knew the answer.

My dream.

I had been walking along the streets of Manhattan, and had seen Cigar Boy again. Naturally, I had asked him about Jack again. He had said he knew him, and had led me to a nice, tall mansion. I ran inside and saw not my brother, but a stranger in his place. He was tall, and strong, with hair and a face like my Jack's. The only real difference was his clothes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest vest and a black tie.

The only difference was his clothes... and his eyes.

They were cold and steely. Cigar Boy had cowered in fear. "There's someone here who wants to see you, sir..." his voice had trailed off as Jack had fixed him with a glare. This wasn't my brother.

He had turned to me. His gaze chilled me to the bone. I tried to move, but it was like I was in a sea of quicksand. I could barely lift my arm. Panic filled me, settling in my stomach. I felt like vomiting. Jack! Where was Jack?

This was Jack. This was Jack.

The world around me began to swirl and disappear, leaving just me and Jack facing each other.

And then, suddenly, I was awake.

I sniffed again. Why did I even expect to find Jack? He had probably changed his name to something like Francis. Even if I did manage to trace him down, it wouldn't be Jack.

It wouldn't be my Jack.

I heaved myself upright. No way was I going to lie down here moping. I looked around for Jack (my dog). He was lying by the dumpster. I walked over to him and scratched the top of his head. "Hey buddy," I said. He lifted his head and gave me a bored expression. I smirked and walked away. Even Jack didn't want to walk with me. Who could blame him? I wasn't very good company.

I heard footsteps. I whirled around. The boy with the crutch was there. He smiled shyly. "Hey," he said.

I eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?" I was never one to waste words when I could just get down to the heart of things.

"I..." he paused as if unsure of himself. "I just came ta say I know where Jack is. In fact, he's my friend."

My heart filled with hope.

"You want me ta take ya?" Asked the boy. At the last minute, the doubts came pouring in.

"No thanks," I said. Surprisingly, my voice didn't waver. Inside I felt like sobbing all over the place.

The boy looked at me, obviously surprised. "Are you sure?" No, my brain said.

"Yes."

I turned around before I could change my mind. After a moment I heard him limp away.

I gently kicked Jack. "Come on, lazy bones. We're leaving."

* * *

Crutchie limped down the street, thoroughly perplexed. Hadn't the girl been asking for Jack just a couple days ago? He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when Les came running out of the boarding house.

"Crutchie!" Les called. Crutchie snapped back to reality.

"Yeah?"

Les motioned him over. "I need your help," he whispered. Crutchie nodded.

"Sure!"

"Davey needs your help. He says to ask you what you would do if you had lost your crutch."

Crutchie frowned. "Davey lost 'is crutch? I didn't even know he had a crutch!"

Les shook his head impatiently. "No, no. Just..." he suddenly paused, and his face lit up. "Yes! Yes! That's it!" He gave Crutchie a huge hug. "You're the best, Crutchie!" He raced off.

Crutchie stared after him for a while, then went back inside the boarding house. Jack was there, pulling on his boots. He glanced up as Crutchie appeared.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Crutchie was suddenly nervous. What if Jack didn't understand he had just been trying to help?

"I...uh...I talked to that girl." Jack's face contorted into an expression of concern.

"What?!"

Crutchie shifted. Before he even had time to open his mouth before Jack stood up.

"Are you nuts? You don't even know her! She could be a killer!"

"I just wanted to help." Crutchie's voice was barely above a whisper.

Jack shook his head. "Listen, Crutchie, I appreciate the effort. I really do." He still sounded mad. "But you just can't go telling everybody on the street about me!"

He stormed out of the boarding house. Crutchie plopped down on his bed. He let out a long sigh. He hadn't told the girl anything like where he lived. And besides, she had said that she didn't want to see him!

Davey came in to grab his newsies cap he had forgotten on his bed. He stopped when he saw Crutchie.

"Shouldn't you be working?" He asked. Crutchie stood up.

"Yeah. Any papes left?"

Davey nodded. "Wiesel just started handing them out. Is... is everything okay?"

Crutchie nodded. "Of course!" Davey didn't look convinced, but he grabbed his cap and left. Crutchie hobbled out of the boarding house with new energy. He was going to bring Jack to the girl... somehow. He didn't know exactly how, but he was going to do it.

Today.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

I stopped by a bakery and peered into the shop through the windows. Breads of all kinds were laid out on trays, and cakes were lined up neatly on a counter in the corner. Croissants were laid out on silver platters. The smells all blended into one delicious scent that drifted out of an open window on the side of the building.

My stomach rumbled as I thought of my most recent meal of garbage from the trash can in the alley. I couldn't keep living like this. Even being locked up in a tower would be better than this.

Or living in a mansion with a cold stranger.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. Was it really worth asking about Jack again? I weighed the pros and cons of each decision. In the end, the cons of continuing to ask around for Jack outnumbered everything else. And yet something in me was begging to keep trying to find Jack. If I did, I knew I would probably regret my decision. Jack would probably make me mend his vests every day all day. But I would have proper meals, nice dresses, and a roof over my head, not to mention a real bed beneath me at night.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around, my hands instinctively curling into fists.

It was the boy I had found in the garbage.

"Hey, buddy," I said, smiling. His eyes quickly dropped to my fists. I uncurled them.

"What are you doing?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing. What are you doin' here? Does ya brother know you're here?"

The boy shook his head. "No. A friend sent me."

"Sent you to do what?"

"Take you to Jack."

* * *

Race sat glumly on his bed, chewing a cigar. He hoped Les had gotten to the girl by now. His curiosity had been piqued ever since Crutchie had asked his help to find the girl he had seen the other day. He had agreed to think about any ideas and not do anything without consulting Crutchie first.

Race was an excellent liar. Or maybe Crutchie was just gullible.

Then Jack had come in, mad from a bad day of selling. He had taken one look at Race and asked him about the girl. Race, loyally, had kept his mouth shut. Jack had gotten angry and yelled at Race to tell him what he was going to say to the girl. When Race still wouldn't say, he had threatened to break his arm.

Okay, maybe that wasn't what happened.

Jack had asked Race if he had talked to the girl again. Race said no. Then Jack asked if he was planning on talking to her again. Race said no again. Jack had somehow detected that he was lying and had offered Race a brand new pack of cigars.

The issue was resolved very quickly.

But hey, they was Coronas!

So Jack had told Race he 'better not leave the boarding house without someone else' and 'Race was his one of his closest friends, so he would go easy on him.' So Race had instead sent Les, who was more than glad to get out of the building and hunt around the city for someone. Also, Race may or may not have had to pay him.

Race looked up as he heard the door open. Crutchie came in. Race plastered a cheesy grin on his face. "Hiya there, pal!"

Crutchie looked confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep! Why'da ask?"

"Well, you just look kinda strange. Are ya sure everything's okay?"

Race smiled again. Crutchie's eyes fell to the new cigar lying on the bedside.

"Oh no! Race, you didn't!"

"I'm sorry, Crutchie!" He picked up his cigar and smiled again. "But I've got good news. I sent Les. He's so cute he could get Pulitzer to come with him, let alone a hobo girl."

Crutchie sighed. "Okay. I hope you're right. I wonder what she'll say..."

Race grinned again. "What else could she say but yes?"

* * *

"Yes," I said firmly. "Please. Take me to him." Les grinned.

"Yay! Let's go. Race and Crutchie should have Jack waiting by now." I sucked in a breath. Jack! Waiting for me! A grin spread across my face. Finally, after the longest time, I was going to meet my brother again.

I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

I followed Les down the alleyway. It took all my strength to keep from running, even though I knew I would never find the boarding house without my helpful little guide. He glanced over his shoulder again, checking to make sure I was still there.

Thoughts were racing through my head at a hundred miles a minute. What would I say when I saw Jack again? Would we even need to talk? Would he be waiting for me? Waiting for me? The very idea of anyone actually being excited to see me swept my breath away. I was used to be thrown out of kitchens by angry chefs and tired housewives. Although my head told me it would be unlikely that Jack would give me the extra warm welcome I had always envisioned every spare moment, my heart told me otherwise.

* * *

Jack struggled and kicked as Race and Crutchie dragged him out of the boarding house. "What're you doing? Why would I want to waste my time talking to someone I don't even know? It's not like I even want to know her!" Jack kicked at Race as they stopped outside the doorway. Before Race or Crutchie had a chance to reply, a voice stopped them all in their tracks.

"Want to know who?" Katherine came bustling cheerfully up, clutching a large bundle in her arms. "What's going on?"

Jack jerked his arms out of Race and Crutchie's grip. "No one. Just some weird stranger girl Crutchie and Race found on the side of the road. What's with all the...stuff?" Katherine glanced down at the pack of papers, pictures, and drawings. She smiled. Jack loved that smile. He had come to learn it meant she was doing something that made her blissfully happy. Only one thing could do that: writing. Well, that and him, of course.

"I'm writing a report on families for The Sun. It's going to be pretty interesting. Better than hanging around a bunch of newsies," she finished, grinning.

"A report on families, huh? What about families?"

"Well, I'll only tell you this: I'm writing about how families are something you can believe in. Also, I'm writing about how sad it is that some people don't have blood relatives." She stopped, a sorrowful expression on her face. "People like you." After a pause, the smile returned, and she clutched the bundle tighter to keep anything from falling out. "Until then, Jack Kelly, you'll just have to watch what happens." She bustled off, beaming.

Jack turned to Crutchie as Race pantomimed gagging. "I still say this is a bad idea, Crutchie. You don't even know this girl!" Crutchie just smiled.

"Don't worry, Jack. Haven't ya ever gotten that good feeling when you help somebody?" Jack shook his head. Crutchie looked confused. "I get it all the time. Anyway, this is givin' me that feeling again. I have to be helping somebody." After a pause, he asked, "are you sure you've never gotten that feeling?"

Jack shrugged. "Probably 'cause I've never helped someone," he said matter-of-factly. Crutchie looked bewildered.

"Oh."

Jack glanced over at Race. "Would you go get Davey out 'ere? I need to talk to him." Race scurried off, soon returning with Davey.

"Davey, help me out here," Jack said. "You're big on safety stuff, right?" Davey cautiously nodded. "Great! Then tell these bummahs how bad it is to meet a stranger girl I don't even know!" Davey looked concerned.

"What? Who? Please don't tell me Les is in on it." After Race sorrowfully nodded, Davey sighed and glanced up at the sky as if pleading for help. "I could kill him sometimes. Wait! You guys are the ones who put him up to it! What were you thinking?! Are you trying to get my little brother killed?" Jack placed a restraining hand on Davey's shoulder.

"Woah, woah now, Dave. Nobody was tryin' to get Les killed. I had nothing to do with this whole thing. Race is to blame."

Crutchie shook his head. "That's not true! I'm the one who started it." Davey patted Crutchie's shoulder.

"I'm not blaming anyone. I'm sure Les was very eager to go. I'll just wait for him to get back with this 'stranger girl.'" Jack smiled and slapped Davey on the back.

"Good ol' Davey. Always was a peacemaker." Davey grimaced and removed Jack's hand from his back.

"Thanks, Jack. I just hope nothing goes wrong."

* * *

"Why are you so far behind? We're almost there," the kid called over his shoulder. I swallowed and hurried up beside him.

"Hey, kid, are you sure Jack wants to see me?" He sighed exasperatedly at my question.

"My name is Les. And you've asked me that five times already."

"Sorry."

"Why are you so nervous, anyway? Did Jack not like you a long time ago or something?"

"Did anyone ever tell you not to ask questions?"

"Yeah. But Davey says if you don't ask questions you'll get dumber and dumber until you die."

"Oh."

"Actually, that's not what he said. He said something like 'always ask questions, Les. That's how you'll get smart'. But I put my own twist on it. I like to make things fun. Davey calls it 'exaggerating'."

"You talk a lot about your brother. Is he that good?"

"He's the best! He plays games with me, and teaches me stuff, even though it's boring, and he promised we'll always stick together."

I swallowed a growing lump in my throat. Don't cry, I thought. Don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry.

Les suddenly stopped walking to eye me suspiciously. "You're not trying to steal him, are you? 'Cause you can't have him. He's my brother." I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll meet my brother soon enough." Even if he did leave me.

* * *

Jack stood up from where he was sitting. As he glanced up, he saw two figures standing in front of the boarding house. Les raced over to Davey.

"I'm sorry, Davey. I had to. Race told me if I did then he would give me a licorice stick, and Crutchie asked me really nicely, and..." his incessant chatter blended into the sounds of the background as Jack locked eyes with the girl, standing stock still only three feet from him.

"Kitty?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I know that I haven't updated this in a while. I'm so sorry! My posting schedule has also been kind of irregular, but I'm going to try to post a chapter every Friday. Stay safe!  
**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

I froze. I barely heard Les nervously shuffling next to Jack as he spoke.

"Kitty?"

Tears started in my eyes, and I roughly wiped them away. The part of me that had been hardened by life on the streets of New York told me to stay where I was, begged me to remember how he had abandoned me all those years ago, and yet the other part of me, just the smallest fraction, told me to forget the memories. Without thinking I ran to Jack and wrapped my arms around him as sobs tore from me. He stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty," he whispered. I took a step backwards.

"Why did you leave me?"

He wouldn't meet my gaze. "I-I had to. I had ta leave. I thought you would be better off where we used to live."

"Better off?! I was all alone! There was no way I could make a good living! You, a newsboy, had better food than I did!" I turned and wiped at the tears on my face. I turned back around. "You left me, Jack. I missed you. I don't know if I wanna stay in Manhattan any longer."

One of the newsboys, the neater looking one, stepped forward.

"Now wait a minute. Yes, Jack was wrong for leaving you there by yourself, but he apologized. He's sorry. Maybe you should forgive him. He _is_ your brother. The only one you have. You need to stick together." He ruffled Les' hair, who glanced up at him and grinned. Jack looked at me, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kit." I felt fresh tears come pouring down my cheeks at his words.

"I-I have to think about it." I turned, my mind whirring. So much to process. I needed to sit down. It was suddenly hot, and my stomach churned. I grasped for a handhold as my knees unexpectedly buckled beneath me. Jack rushed forward as my vision blurred, cleared, and blurred again.

"Kit?" Then everything - everyone - was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Katherine stepped into the _Sun_ office, thinking back to her encounter with Jack earlier. How much of that could she use in her article? She had decided earlier she would try to incorporate the feelings of people, here in New York, with no blood families into her article as much as possible. She wanted Jack to be the first. After outlining her article, she grabbed a notebook (the very same one she had been using at the theater when she had seen Jack for the second time) and a pen, starting off for the boarding house.

It wasn't a very long route, and there was a lot to see. Workers dashed here and there with reporters pursuing, trying to get a story. Orphans cowered behind crates, hiding from crowds. Kath stopped, grabbed her pen, and wrote a quick note on her paper. So much to see! So much to write.

After a short time of fantasizing about becoming famous and being crowned queen (even if her domain was just New York), she arrived at the boarding house. Specs opened the door. He smiled politely.

"Oh, hi, Katherine. Is there a problem?"

"Hey, Specs. Can I talk to Jack?"

"Well, um...he's kinda busy right now."

_What?_ "What's going on in there?"

"Well, um, I-I can't...you see..."

"What is it, Specs?"

"Well, we got a visitor, and..." his voice trailed off as Kath pushed past him. In front of her was a girl laying on the floor, with Davey putting a cold, wet rag on her forehead. He looked up, startled, and Katherine came in. She turned to Jack.

"Jack? What—"

"Kath! What are you doing here?"

"What is going on here? And why is that girl on the floor? If she's hurt, put her on the bed!"

Jack hurriedly motioned for Davey to lift her up and put her gently onto the small berth. "I guess it's time for you to meet my sister," he said, his cocky grin returning. "That's Kit. Kit Kelly."

* * *

Jack grinned at Katherine's bewildered expression. She looked like a fish on land.

"Wh...Jack...but I thought..."

"Yeah. I guess I just forgot about her."

"Forgot about me is the understatement of the century," said a feeble voice from behind Jack. He turned, and Katherine rushed past him, over to Kit, who was now awake.

"Kit? Is that your name? Oh, I'm so sorry. Jack can be mean," Katherine said, turning and glaring at him.

"What?! What'd I do?" Kath turned away loftily at his words and continued to speak to Kit, taking the wet rag from Davey. Race grabbed his arm and led him to the other side of the room.

"Best leave 'er alone, Jack. You know girls." He grinned and pulled his cigar out of his mouth. "Crazy. 'Specially that one." He gestured to Kath.

"Yeah. Don't I know it." Looking at his sister, he couldn't help but feel sharp twinges of regret. How could he have abandoned her? He struggled to keep a light-hearted expression on his face. He failed.

Davey came over and patted Jack's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine. No matter how mad she is, siblings always forgive each other. Trust me. I know."

"I hope you're right, Davey." _I hope you're right._


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Davey paced, his mind racing. He had been unable to sleep, and had walked outside to get a breath of fresh air.

Who was Kitty? Was she really Jack's sister? Jack had said he didn't have any siblings. Why did Kitty pick this time to show up? Why hadn't she heard of him in the news? At the time of the strike, he was practically a celebrity!

The fact that he didn't know the answers to those question plagued him. _I should know. I have a right to know! _Should he ask Jack? No. Jack needed some time to think. They all did.

He turned his attention to a different matter. His parents had been happier than he had seen them since his father's accident. Was something going on?

He had so many questions, and no answers. No logical ones, anyway.

He sighed, walking back inside. Things were usually clearer with a good night's rest. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Les turned over to peer at Davey. He was fast asleep, muttering mathematical equations in his dreams. The younger boy stood up and whispered, "Davey! Mom's here. She says to wake up!" Satisfied when his older brother didn't stir, Les crept outside and pulled out a notebook.

_Fourteen: Davey's room, _he wrote. He had looked everywhere for it. _Obviously not everywhere. _He could practically hear Davey saying it.

"Get out of my head," he grumbled.

"Hey Les!"

The little boy looked up to see Race standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Hi, Race!" Les grinned, tucking the notebook behind his back.

"Hey, whatcha got there?"

"Nothing!"

"Lemme see it." Race walked over to him, spinning him around so he could grab the notebook. Les tried to turn back to face him, but Race had already grabbed the it. "What's this, a story? Let's see..." he flipped to the first page. "_The Search for the Missing—"_

Les snatched it out of his hands. "Stop it, Race! It's none of your business!"

"Oooh! _The Search for the Missing Stop It Race_. Sounds mysterious!"

"Boys? What's going on?" The two glanced up in surprise. Jack was walking towards them. "Something wrong?"

They both shook their heads.

"So you woke me up for nothing?"

Race excitedly snatched Les' notebook, shoving it in Jack's face. "Not nothing, Jack! It's _The Search for the Missing Stop It Race._"

"The _what_?"

Race tossed the notebook back to Les carelessly. "A book starrin' me! Once again, I'm famous! The world—"

"Is your oyster. Yes, Race, we know." Jack rolled his eyes. "You boys better get back ta sleep."

Les nodded enthusiastically. "Good idea, Jack." He glared at Race. "Some _children _need a good night's rest so that they don't get hyper and grumpy and sticking their noses in people's business."

Jack looked at him curiously. "Okay, whatever you say, Les. You're the genius's brother."

Les nodded again. "Yes, I am." He turned and marched back into the boarding house, slipping the notebook under his mattress. _Phew. That was too close_.

* * *

I woke up, startled. There was a loud clattering noise from...wait. Downstairs? I leapt out of the cushy bed, frantically scanning the room. There was a large, soft bed and a nice dresser. Otherwise the small room was empty. I darted over to the dresser, jerking open the drawers. My clothes were in there! I glanced down. I was wearing a silky, long nightgown. _What? Where am I? _

I rushed down the stairs—nice wooden ones—and stormed towards the clattering noises. I pushed open a door and burst into the kitchen. There was someone there, surrounded by dishes on the floor. She was intensely focused on the notebook on the counter, scribbling something in it. I cleared my throat.

She jumped, whirling around to face me.

"Oh! Kitty, you're up!" She began to pick up the dishes, setting the ones still intact in the sink. "I hope you slept well."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine, Jack's...uh...friend!"

I nodded. "I kinda remember you. You were helpin' me at the boarding house, right?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm! You woke up for a minute. We decided to take you here!"

"We?"

"Jack and I. My dad doesn't know yet."

"What's he gonna do when he comes down here to see a stranger in his kitchen?"

"Oh, he's not here today. He's spending the night at one of his business partner's house. He should be back sometime in the afternoon."

I nodded. I was still skeptical, but she had helped me when I passed out, so I waited patiently at the table for breakfast.

* * *

Joseph pulled his keys out of his pocket, sticking them in the lock. He had had a fairly eventful time, securing a new business relationship with an investor. He opened the door and stepped inside his house.

"Katherine," he called. "I'm home."

He walked up the stairs to her room, stopping by the guest bedroom. He heard noise. Had he been expecting someone? No. Katherine must be playing around in there. He stepped in.

"Katherine, how many times have I told you not to—" he stopped stock still when he saw a stranger on the bed, flipping through a book from his study. "How dare you!" He snatched Napoleon from the stranger's grip, slamming the book on the dresser.

"Oh. You must be—" Joseph cut her off, grabbing her hair and jerking her out of the bed.

"What are you doing in here?!" He pulled her down the stairs. "Katherine! Get the police!"

His daughter came rushing downstairs. "Dad! Stop! This is my friend."

He glared at her. "I thought I told you to stop making friends with those newsie kids!"

"Owowoooo!" The girl gingerly tried to pull her hair from Joseph's grip. He released her, scowling.

"Katherine! I want to be notified when you have guests!"

"Sorry, Dad." She grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her upstairs. "I made lunch!"

Joseph turned and stalked into the kitchen. He would have a talk with Katherine when her friend had left. _Newsies. Nothing but trouble. _

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have fun with it! As I said, I'm trying to post every Friday. It's been kind of crazy, but I think I'm really getting it regulated now.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright! As promised, the next chapter of this fic! I can't believe I got it in on Friday!**

**I hope to be writing some more fics soon, probably Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit. Thanks for all your support!**

**This chapter is a short one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

"And that's when Jack went off to mope at Medda's theatre." Race said.

"No, no!" Albert shook his head. "First Spot—"

"Spot had nothing ta do with anything!"

"You're both wrong," Davey said.

"Oh, shaddup, Davey. What would you know about it?"

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother that way!" Les stood up defensively "He was the one who told Jack why a snake starts to rattle! He was the one who told him that the poor guy's head is spinning! That's important!"

I laughed. "Guys, please. I'm sure I'd like ta hear all your versions, one at a time. Continue, Race."

"Okay. Like I said, that was when Jack went off to mope at Medda's theatre, which also happened to be when we found out that we got famous and started makin' up a whole song about it."

"Wait, what? Jack's missing, Crutchie might be dead, and you guys are singing about being famous?"

"Hey! Don't judge. It was an awesome song."

I turned to Katherine. She nodded. "It actually was."

I was sitting in the boarding house, listening to Race, Albert, and Davey argue over little details in the story of their strike. Katherine, Jack, and Les were sitting in the corner, drawing (or, in Les' case, scribbling all over Katherine's notes and giggling uncontrollably). When they weren't too busy with their art, they would occasionally pipe up to disagree with something Race said, or to add in some small bonus piece of information.

After I had eaten lunch at Katherine's house, she took me over here to the boarding house to introduce myself to all the newsies. Right away they had nicknamed me 'Mite', because I was short.

"Alright," Race continued. "After that, we found out that Katherine was Pulitzer's daughter. Then Jack moped around some more—"

"I did not _mope, _Race!"

"Whatever. Anywho, after all that we printed the Banner and WON THE WAR!"

Everyone cheered, but I raised my voice over all of them.

"Wait! What's the Banner? How did you win?"

Race waved his hand dismissively. "You ask too many questions. It's not important to the story."

I laughed. "Okay. So, I'm curious. Who are these Delancey fellows you mentioned in your 'dramatic tale'? Can I meet them?"

Silence filled the boarding house. Romeo was the first one to break it.

"You actually _want _ta meet them?"

I paused. "Um..."

Les shook his head vigorously, mouthing _NO! _

"Um...I guess not?"

"Come on, guys. Let her have freedom of choice...or is it freedom of speech? Anyway, let her have freedom ta meet them if she wants." Crutchie pushed his way through the newsies until he was standing in front of me. "You'll be able to see them tomorrow morning. They still hang around whenever Wiesel hands out papes."

I smiled. "Thanks, Crutchie. I'll be there tomorrow."

Katherine stood up, dusting eraser bits and snapped pencil lead off her dress. "Alright, boys, let's give Kitty and Jack some time to talk."

The newsies reluctantly filed out of the boarding house, grumbling a bit and turning to wave at me. I smiled and waved back, not looking at Jack as he stood up.

"Kitty, I'm sorry! I've told you that!"

I didn't answer.

"This is crazy, Kit! It's not like I wanted ta leave you!"

I snorted. "Oh, really?"

"Okay, maybe I did, but I know I made a bad choice!"

"Whatever. I gotta go."

"Kit!"

I whirled around to face him. "You can't expect this to be 'insta-forgiveness,' Jack! It takes time!"

I stormed out of the boarding house.

* * *

Oscar rolled his eyes as Race stepped up, holding up his money.

"Fiddy papes," he said, flashing a cocky grin.

Wiesel slid Race the bundle of papers, knowing better than to start an argument with the newsie.

Jack stepped up next, taking the usual.

Behind him in line stood a short girl, brown curly hair tumbling down her back. Oscar frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl shrugged. "I wanna buy some papes, just like the rest of the newsies."

"Girls don't usually want to sell papes."

She waved a coin in front of his face. "Welcome to the 20th century!"

He raised his hands. "Okay, okay! How many do you want?"

"Ten."

He stopped sorting through the papers and looked up, surprised. "Ten?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes!"

"Okay. Whatever you say." He turned to Morris, who shrugged.

"Hey, Oscar, just give her the papes, alright?" Wiesel sighed tiredly.

Oscar handed the new girl ten papes, motioning to Jack. The newsboy cautiously walked over to Oscar as the new girl moved on.

"Hey, who's that?"

Jack looked to where Oscar was pointing. "That's my sister. You gotta problem with her?"

"Wait, your sister? I thought you didn't have any family."

Jack shrugged, flashing a cocky grin. "You thought wrong."

"Oscar! Move it along!" Wiesel was getting really impatient now.

"Okay, okay!" Oscar sorted out Albert's papers, laying them on the stand as he turned to Morris. "Ten papes?"

Morris shrugged again.

"Oscar! Quit gabbing! Get working! We don't got a lot of time here, boy!"

Oscar turned back to Albert, handing him his papers as the newsie dropped his cash.


	10. Chapter 9

**As promised, here's the next chapter! I almost didn't get it in! **

**I will be posting a few new fics soon (hopefully) so be on the lookout for them! Thx for your support!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

Spot waved his pape in the air, calling out the headline. Passersby on the street paid him no heed, rushing past without caring to stop and listen to what he was shouting.

Spot stopped a businessman, holding up his paper. The newsie could tell the man was in a rush, and they were often the best customers. Either they bought a pape just to get you out of their hair, or you got yelled at, shoved around, and turned down cold. The 'turned-down-cold' option was more frequent than the other one, but Spot was desperate.

"Check out this pape, sir," he said. "It has the freshest news." He lowered his voice confidentially. "It has all the stock secrets in it."

The man pulled out his pocket-watch. "Look, kid, I really don't have time." He tried to push past Spot, but the newsie blocked his way.

"Listen, sir, this here pape has all you'll ever need ta know. It's the only one you'll ever hafta buy," he said, adding under his breath, "at least until I buy next week's edition."

"Okay. I'll buy your paper, aright? Just leave me alone. I have an important meeting to get to." The man shoved him the money and rushed off, forgetting the paper in his hurry.

Spot stuffed the money in his pocket. Brooklynn newsies were having a rough time lately. Things were almost bad enough to get him to try selling over in Manhattan for a few days.

_Almost _bad enough.

"Hey, Spot!"

He turned to see Sam walking up. She was slipping a glittering coin into her paper bag. "Didja hear? Manhattan's got a new kid."

"Why would I wanna hear that? There're new kids every day. I hope you didn't pay for that 'news'."

Sam shook her head. "It's different this time. _This _girl only bought ten papes, and I hear she's the sister of that Jack kid."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Jack Kelly. I think there's some kind o' tension or something," Sam said.

Spot sighed tiredly. "And...why do I care?"

"Well, some kid came all the way over here ta tell you."

"Someone came all the way over here from Manhattan just to tell me that?"

Sam nodded. "'Boris' or something like that."

_Boris? I don't remember a Boris. Then again, it's been two years since I went over there._

Wait. There was one kid. A Delancey or something. Beat up the newsies real bad.

"He says he wants to talk to you," Sam said.

"Where is he?"

"Over in the alley." Sam gestured to a dark street way behind her.

Spot looked over at it. He'd had to beat up a lot of people in that alley.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

"You want me to spy on the Manhattan newsies?"

Morris nodded. He didn't think Spotty, or whatever his name was, would be up for it, but Oscar said to do it anyway.

"Yeah. Think ya can do it?"

"Of course I can do it, but I'm not gonna."

_Ha. You owe me fifty cents, Oscar. I told you he wouldn't. _"I'll pay."

"I told you no. You're not going to change my mind." Spotty was resolute.

"Listen, Spotty—"

"No, you listen. Number one, my name's not Spotty. It's Spot. Number two, I already told ya no. So of you want to get home in one piece, you better move it."

Morris snorted. "Please. I could take you on any day, if I wasn't done wastin' my time." He walked past Spot, leaving the alley. He was stopped outside by a girl with short, straight blonde hair.

"Did I hear ya say you were gonna pay Spot to spy on the Manhattan newsies?"

Morris nodded. "You heard right. What, you up for it?"

The girl shrugged. "Depends on how much you're gonna pay."

Morris reached into his pocket, feeling around. "A dollar right now, but more once you finish the job."

She whistled. "How much more?"

"Lots more, okay, kid? You wanna do it, or not?"

"Oh, I'll do it, but not until I know why you're so determined to find out about this new kid. So she bought ten papes. Whoop-de-do, ten papes! That's the news of the century!"

Morris didn't like this kid, but he desperately needed someone to do the job. "Let's just say we have a problem with the newsies, and this new kid—" he cut himself off.

"This new kid...what?"

"Alright, listen. Here's how it is. You get the job, and you don't ask questions. You ask questions, and you don't get the job. Easy enough to remember."

The kid threw her hands in the air. "Okay, okay! Forget I asked!" She held out her hand. "Now hand over the cash."

Morris gave her the dollar.

"By the way, I'm Sam," she said, dropping the money into her pocket and sticking out her hand. Morris shook it.

"Morris," he said. "Pleasure doin' business with you."

* * *

Oscar waited, crossing his arms as he checked the sun. It had almost sunk, and there was no sign of Morris.

"Oscar!"

He turned to see Morris walking up with a girl.

"What's this?" He gestured to her. "Where's Spotty?"

"Number one," Morris said. "His name is Spot. Number two, Spot didn't take the job."

"What do ya mean he didn't take the job?"

"He didn't take the job, but Sam here agreed to the terms. She's our lady."

"Are you for real?" Oscar hit Morris on the side of his head. "You're an idiot."

Sam stepped up. "Listen, kiddo. You got a problem with me? Because if you do, then you say it to my face."

"Yes, I do have a problem with you! One, I'm older, stronger, and bigger than you. I'm the one who should be calling you kiddo, not the other way around. Two, they don't know you! You're a stranger to them. A stranger Brooklynn girl newsie. What are the chances that they're gonna believe any story you tell 'em?"

"They will."

Oscar hit Morris again. "Take 'er back."

Sam pushed him backwards. "Listen, I took the job and I took the money. I'm not goin' back. So where are the newsies right now?"

Oscar shoved Morris onto the street. "You're such an idiot. This is the best you could do?" He sighed. "They're at Jacobi's Deli," he said, pointing.

Sam gave him one last glare before she left.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I have been working on the bases of my new fic(s), but they should be coming out sometime soon, within the next week or two. For now, enjoy the next chapter of One Half of a Broken Heart! I will definitely keep up with it, even if I start my other fic(s).**

**If you have any suggestions, please share them in the comments below! Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

Davey stood in the corner as Romeo continued to try to flirt with Sam. So far it hadn't been going so well.

"So, you're from Brooklyn?"

"Yeah."

Romeo grinned. "I like Brooklyn girls."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Listen, Romeo, I'm busy, aright?"

"Yeah, Romeo, leave the girl alone," Jack said. Romeo glared at him.

"Aw, shaddup. If I recall, you was the one flirting with Kath like _crazy_."

Jack couldn't say anything to that, and all the newsies started to laugh.

"Good one, Romeo!" Race patted him on the back.

Davey ignored the commotion, trying to think.

The situation wasn't logical. It irritated him.

Sam had shown up at Jacobi's Deli a few days ago. She had claimed that Brooklynn newsies were having a hard time, and she had come to Manhattan to see if she could get better luck. The newsies were suspicious at first, but after Katherine came in and started talking to Sam, they dropped their suspicions and became right at home with Sam.

All of them except Davey.

It didn't make sense. Why would a Brooklyn newsie come all the way over to Manhattan? They were supposed to be tough, and no newsie would move from one borough to the other just because business was getting worse. At least no newsies Davey knew.

He was dying to see if Jack held any suspicions, but he knew he couldn't bring anything up without solid evidence. It was just a hunch, and hunches had no place in logical situations.

"Hey Davey! Get over here!"

Davey sighed and headed over to Race, forcing himself to put aside his questions for now.

* * *

Katherine leaned back in her chair, intrigued by the book she was reading. It was _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen. She was a little embarrassed that she hadn't read it before this week, but she had never really been interested in romance novels until a few years ago, and she had been busy with the strike, reporting, and other important matter that she never managed to make time to read the few that sounded interesting. She had finally gotten a break, and she had immediately decided to read them, just to get it off her chest.

It was her father who had first suggested them to her. He had always wanted Katerine to read all of Jane Austen's works, which Katherine wasn't too thrilled about since they were romance. Even though she had gained a small interest in the fanciful genre, she didn't love it.

_ Persuasion_ was another matter. It was mushy-gushy, yes, and Katherine was pretty sure that she knew the ending, but it was still one of the best romance novels she had ever read. It was one of the few that actually managed to have her rooting for the characters, and something in her kind of liked the dreamy romance, as long as they didn't kiss right off the first page.

"Hey Kath!"

Katherine's looked up, startled. Jack was standing in front of her desk, smiling. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Reading." She smiled back at Jack.

"Whatcha reading?"

"_Persuasion, _by Jane Austen," Katherine replied. She held it up, and Jack made a face.

"Ew. Is that a romance?"

Katherine nodded. "It is. I don't usually read them, but this one is actually interesting."

Jack took the book and flipped through the pages. "It's long," he said, putting the book back on the desk. "How can you read it?"

"I've read long books most of my life."

"Anyway, I just needed to ask you something. Are you busy tonight?"

Katherine's heart skipped a beat. She pulled _Persuasion _off the desk and fingered the pages excitedly. This was just like something out of a romance novel! Jack had never formally asked her out before. "No, I'm not busy tonight, why?"

"Because I was wondering if you could talk ta Kitty. She won't listen ta me."

Katherine dropped _Persuasion _onto her lap. "You...want me to talk...to...Kitty?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Something wrong?"

Katherine quickly regained her composure. "No, no. I'm fine. Uh, sure! I can do that! Yeah! When?"

Jack looked at her, confused. "Uh...tonight."

"Oh, yeah. You told me that already." She smacked her palm against her forehead. "Okay, where do you want me to meet her?"

"The Deli?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Great." Jack flashed a smile and walked out of her office.

Katherine slumped her head on her desk. How could she be so fanciful? She sat up, turning her attention to her typewriter. _Right, _she thought. _Time to get to_ work.

She glanced down at the book in her lap before attempting to push it out of her mind.

She started typing.

* * *

Jack smacked himself. How could he be so stupid? He must have broken her heart!

It had taken him the whole walk to the boarding house to figure out why Kath was being so strange. It must have seemed like he was about to ask her on a date by the way he started his question about Kitty.

_Ugh! _The last thing he wanted was to make Kath upset. He hated it when she got sad.

"Hey Jack!" Crutchie came up. "Where'd you go?"

"I had to go ask Kath a question," Jack said, a little ruefully.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I messed up." Jack collapsed onto his bunk, making sure none of the other newsies could hear him.

"What did you do?"

Jack opened his mouth to relate the whole story to his friend, but a call from the other side of the boarding house stopped him.

"Jack! Come here! Davey says he got something he wants to tell you."

Jack stood, looking apologetically at Crutchie. "Sorry. Maybe another time."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Today is an important day!**

**My sister is always bugging me about this fic, but to be honest I was a bit (okay, a lot-a-bit) of a noob when I wrote it (it was my first ever fic) and I rushed into it without thinking. I had/have no plans, and I honestly haven't felt too inspired for this in a long time.**

**I also don't think I'm the best author to be writing Newsies fics. I don't like writing fluff, and Newsies stories usually require quite some fluff ;). I feel my writing style and ideas are best fit for other, less happy and friendship and fluff based.  
**

**I'm glad to have this weight off my chest. I'm going to be discontinuing this fic.  
**

**But! Don't be sad! This is _my _last chapter writing for this. I'm going to be turning it over to my fellow author, AetherlightGirl. (Don't worry, she's spectacular. Check out some of her other stories, especially A Girl's Unexpected Journey! My fave of hers!) She's going to be continuing this for me. Thank you so much for sticking with me through all of this!**

**Sincerely, StarBeloved :)**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

Jack perused the shelves of the store, scanning for something Katherine would like. He knew she wasn't much of a flowers girl, and she would probably like something with a little more character.

Unfortunately, he only had about—he checked his pocket—twenty cents to buy her something. He was saving the rest. And he wasn't very good at gift shopping. Especially not for girls.

Besides, his mind was on other things.

Like Kitty.

It had been a while since she had suddenly shown up, and he should've gotten over the shock by now.

But it wasn't just the shock. When his parents were sick, they asked him to take care of Kit. No matter what. Then they had died, and Jack had made the same promise to his sister. And then he broke it. He left. He deserted her. Whatever you want to call it.

On top of that was the guilt he felt. Was he really more loyal to his newsies than to his actual sister; his own blood relation? When things got tough, Jack always stuck by them. He knew he could never leave them.

And he had left Kitty so easily.

"Excuse me, sir," a fat old lady said from behind him. "I need to get to these flowers."

* * *

Kitty smiled as Sam wrote the word 'Manhattan' on a piece of cloth for Crutchie to hang on his crutch. "Make sure you spell it right," Davey advised from where he was getting ready to head to his house.

"I will, I will," Sam said, as she finished writing 'Manhatan'.

"That's not how-"

"Shut up, Mr. Brains."

After Davey had left, Kitty patted Crutchie's shoulder. "Nice crutch you got yaself there."

Crutchie beamed. "Thanks! I couldn'ta done it without Sam."

Kitty turned to Sam. "How were things at Brooklyn before you left?"

"Uh, fine."

"Uh, fine," Kitty mocked good-naturedly. "What, you're not sure?"

"I am. I just...it's been a while."

"It ain't been _that_ long."

At that moment Jack came in, dropping his empty paper bag on the bed and sitting down next to it, smiling - as usual.

"Hey, Jack!" Crutchie said. "Look what Sam made for me!" He showed the older newsie his banner, and Jack's smile widened.

"That's great." He looked up at Sam, who was smiling like her stomach might be floating.

At that moment, Katherine bust in, holding a pad of paper and a few pencils. "Hi guys!"

Everyone greeted Katherine, and she turned to Jack. "Can I talk to you? I want to interview you about your art." She smiled.

"Sure."

Kath sat and poised a pencil so she could begin to write. "What are some things you like to draw?"

"Um...people?"

"People. Okay," Katherine scribbled something quickly onto the paper and continued to question Jack.

As Kitty looked at her brother, smiling his adorable newsie smile, something in her heart began to warm and throb for a full, happy reunion with her brother instead of holding any grudges. She still didn't forgive him. Not completely, anyway. But she was starting. At least.

* * *

**This chapter is shorter, because I want to give a large open canvas to AetherlightGirl. Thanks, guys, and I really will miss this (even though I may have sounded like I won't). I'll miss you guys, and I will miss the most lovable characters of this fandom (Jack, Crutchie, Kath, Les, etc.) and even some of the less popular (Oscar. Yes, I like the Delanceys. And Wiesel, if you must know).  
**

**Thank you so much for understanding! Bye, guys! Go and be a newsie!**


End file.
